El Solodomí
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Cuando Gohan puso una mano sobre mi hombro para incitarme a tomar asiento junto a él, yo no me negué ni pregunté por qué no me había soltado hasta que la comida llegó a nosotros. Hasta que quizás, él pudo asegurarse de que todos los presentes estuviesen entretenidos en lo suyo para acercar sus labios a mí oreja y susurrar…


_[One-Shot]_

**El Solodomí**

—Gohan S. S. Videl—

_Cuando Gohan puso una mano sobre mi hombro para incitarme a tomar asiento junto a él, yo no me negué ni pregunté por qué no me había soltado hasta que la comida llegó a nosotros. Hasta que quizás, él pudo asegurarse de que todos los presentes estuviesen entretenidos en lo suyo para acercar sus labios a mí oreja y susurrar…_

**D**isclaimer:

**Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama.**

_El Solodomí _© Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Lemon. | Un poco de OOC en los personajes.

**A**claración: Ubicado antes de la pelea contra Majin Bū. | Este fic es para el concurso "**Cuéntame una historia**" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

**N**otas de autora:

**_La imagen que me tocó, es la que está como portada. Los créditos corresponden a su respectivo artista._**

_Este es uno de los pocos fanfics que he escrito en primera persona. Ojalá les guste el resultado._

_A decir verdad la imagen que me tocó se prestaba para la comedia pero quise enfocarla un poco más al romance. No lo logré pero bueno, al menos hice el intento jaja._

* * *

_**•**_

* * *

Al algo que tengo que aclarar, primero que nada.

Yo jamás he tenido problemas con la familia Briefs, mucho menos con los Son; todos ellos, desde aquellos con los que conversaba poco hasta con aquellos con los que podía hablar durante horas y horas, eran extremadamente gentiles y animosos conmigo desde que nos conocimos. Y con mi padre también habían sido muy amables.

Sin embargo… tengo que decir que eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

Me explico. Aquel viernes, cuando apenas salíamos de clases y al fin decidí armarme de valor para preguntarle a Gohan si deseaba compartir un picnic conmigo el sábado… nunca imaginé que el resultado fuese tan… tan… lindo y algo extraño al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo explicarlo, yo tenía otros planes.

Pero al final… supongo que las cosas no salieron tan mal.

Nada mal.

Aahh, yo en realidad estuve muy emocionada cuando él aceptó mi invitación. Medité incluso en pedirle que me acompañase al cine pero no quise llevar a Gohan a un sitio donde no se sentiría muy cómodo.

Cabe aclarar que, desde el incidente de Bū, la señora Chi-Chi ha estado educándome (por llamadas a celular e invitaciones a su casa a espaldas de Gohan) en todo aspecto imaginable de cómo lidiar con un hombre saiyajin, en especial su propio hijo. Al principio todo fue muy incómodo, hasta que al fin acepté enfrente de ella que Gohan no me era en lo absoluto indiferente.

Ella me aconsejó que intentase mi primer movimiento en un sitio tranquilo, y con mucha comida, más o menos para un grupo de 10 personas ordinarias. Claramente no le habría creído eso de no ser porque yo misma ya había comprobado qué tanta comida podían ingerir los hombres de esta raza que aún para mí era algo desconocida.

Así que esa noche, posterior a mi "victoria" de al fin concretar la cita, me monté varias escenas vergonzosas y ridículas en mi cabeza que me dejaron en vela hasta pasadas las 2 de la madrugada con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

_»Por supuesto, Videl. Te espero en mi casa _—dijo Gohan con su sonrisa inocente y mirada brillante.

_»D-de a-acuerdo… mañana nos vemos._

Esa sería la primera vez que le pediría la ayuda de Erasa para comprar algo adecuado para la ocasión; el viernes por la tarde literalmente tardamos horas en elegir un conjunto adecuado que yo pudiese usar en el campo pero no me hiciera ver como siempre. Quería que él me notara como algo más que una amiga o una compañera de entrenamiento.

Cabe mencionar que varias horas también se fueron en que Erasa se enamorada de "esa" o "aquella" prenda o par de zapatos lo que ocasionaba que mi frustración por no encontrar algo adecuado que me hiciera lucir bien frente a Gohan se incrementase. Por suerte no saqué arrastras a Erasa de ninguna tienda, pero ganas no me faltaron.

El resultado que llevé a casa fue un vestido de mezclilla con tirantes, una playera de manga larga color blanco con algunas pequeñas flores rojas y unas zapatillas algo altas con plataforma. Erasa juró que no me iban a dar problemas pero por más que le insistí en que seguramente me torcería un tobillo, ella me convenció de usarlas.

Luego me dio unos consejos de cómo acomodar mi cabello; incluso compramos algunos fijadores en spray, unos pasadores y un perfume intensamente costoso que… debo admitir, fue de mi agrado.

Por supuesto, yo tenía en la cabeza que esa sería, mi tan esperada primera cita, con Gohan. Y lo era. Me preparé para ello. Y estoy bastante segura de que le dije a Gohan que me acompañara a mí, ¡a mí! En un picnic "pequeño" cerca de su casa donde ambos pudiésemos compartir un momento íntimo.

Y ya.

Pero supongo que hubo un corto circuito en esa conversación ya que cuando aterricé atrás de la puerta principal de su casa en la Montaña Paoz y toqué el timbre, no sin antes acomodarme el estúpido vestido, sujetar firme la canasta con la comida que había preparado a velocidad record junto al chef de mi casa, y rogar porque los zapatos no me hicieran caer para besar el suelo… no fue Gohan quien me recibió en la puerta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

—¡Ah! Hola, Videl —saludó Krilin con una sonrisa jovial, sosteniendo en un brazo a su hija Marron.

De acuerdo, quizás él había venido a visitar al señor Goku.

—Buenos días —saludé con una sonrisa educada. A pesar de qué me sentía demasiado nerviosa—. ¿Está Gohan?

—Por supuesto que sí, de hecho estábamos esperándote.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Adelante! Pasa, no te quedes afuera.

Creí que el gesto había sido para que pudiese esperarlo en la sala, se me ocurrió que habría estado entrenando con su padre y Goten… pero…

—¡Oh, mi futura hija!

—Señora Chi-Chi, buenos días —incliné la cabeza con respeto mientras veía que en la sala no sólo estaba la señora y Krilin… sino literalmente todos los demás.

Desde la señora Bulma y la señora Número Dieciocho. Hasta Goten y Trunks atacando bolsas de frituras frente a la televisión; lo que sin duda me sacó de circulación, fue ver al Maestro Roshi y otros presentes que no pude reconocer.

—Buenos días a todos —saludé imaginando que por azares del destino, una reunión familiar se estaría llevando a cabo.

—¡Perfecto, aquí estás! —se abrió paso un hombre vestido de anaranjado, justo como era el traje del señor Goku y el señor Krilin—. No sé si nos hemos presentado antes pero no importa, soy Yamcha… y el de allá es Puar —señaló con su pulgar atrás de él donde hubo un simpático gatito color azul que volaba… y también hablaba.

Más tarde se presentaron todos los demás que yo no conocía. La señora Chi-Chi me quitó la canasta con la comida y me hizo sentar en la sala junto a la señora Bulma. Yo con una mirada de extrañeza en mi rostro que me era imposible ocultar.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí —susurró la señora Bulma entre medio del tema relacionado a lo efusivo que era el señor Vegeta con su entrenamiento—. Cuando Gohan dijo que vendrías para comer, Chi-Chi se emocionó mucho. Luego yo, por teléfono, llamé a todos para que te presentásemos oficialmente a los amigos que todavía no te conocían y por suerte, todos pudieron venir. Costó mucho arreglarlo todo pero, al final acá estamos. ¿Qué te parece?

Sentí que mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

—Genial —respondí sonriendo de forma mecánica—, entonces… todos vinieron… ¿por mí?

—En parte —la señora Bulma bebió jugo de su vaso—. Chi-Chi cumple años mañana y la convencí de que lo celebrásemos hoy —me guiñó el ojo con complicidad—, ella no quería hacerlo porque sentía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Gohan y tú pudiesen estar solos… pero insistí en que seguramente ustedes querrían ir un poco más lento y henos aquí. Podrías aprovechar para acercarte un poco —dijo en un tono sugerente.

_Si tan solo supiese…_

Francamente no supe qué responder. No sabía que el cumpleaños de la señora Chi-Chi fuese hoy, ¿por qué Gohan no me lo dijo? De haberlo sabido, habría traído al menos un regalo y… y de cierto modo, la señora Bulma acababa de derrumbar mi cita convirtiéndola en una reunión familiar; en un festejo. Pero no podía quejarme porque apreciaba demasiado a la mamá de Gohan, pues en el fondo no me costó nada verla a ella como a una segunda madre. No me sentía con el derecho de enojarme o sentirse mal por esto… y menos no viendo, lo bien que se la estaban pasando todos.

Me quise abofetear a mí misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero la señora Chi-Chi no estaba luciendo como siempre ni tampoco estaba cocinando, eran robots creados por Capsule Corp. Quienes lo hacían; y ella lucía fantástica con ese _qipao_* color azul con un chal blanco transparente que se sostenía por sus antebrazos. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un chongo con dos palillos y su maquillaje la hacía ver más joven.

No me había dado cuenta de eso antes.

_Mi cita con Gohan puede esperar_.

Decidí que me quedaría aquí, qué me levantaría y trataría de unirme a esta celebración con una sonrisa.

Pero en vez de eso no hice nada más que el ridículo.

Porque cuando me levanté del sillón para acercarme a ella, el tiempo corrió algo lento para mí. Esquivé a todos los que estaban de pie hablando entre ellos, la señora Chi-Chi y la señora Número Dieciocho estaban conversando también, pero fue entonces que me detuve frente a ellas que…

—¿Videl, hija, estás bien? —me preguntó con preocupación genuina de una madre.

La madre que Gohan tuvo y disfrutó. Una madre que yo sólo había podido imaginar fingiendo que el fallecimiento de mi propia progenitora no me afectaba porque ni siquiera la conocí.

No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar en silencio mientras tomaba desprevenida a la señora Chi-Chi, abrazándola. Ni siquiera me importó que en ese brusco movimiento el vaso que ella sostenía se ladease y mojase toda la manga derecha de mi playera con jugo de naranja, cosa que no me importó.

Quise decirle: _"feliz cumpleaños"_, pero no pude. Mis labios temblaban demasiado para eso.

—Videl, linda —articulaba ella, quizás viéndose con la señora Dieciocho con extrañeza—. Hija, acabo de mojarte.

Yo negué con la cabeza restándole importancia.

No había podido traer un obsequio para ella, así que por el momento esto era todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

Cuando me aparté, me di cuenta de que el resto de invitados se habían girado para mirarnos. Yo me sonrojé bastante porque tuve que limpiarme con cuidado las mejillas pues el rímel se había corrido.

—Perdón —mascullé recibiendo una servilleta por parte de Puar.

Nadie dijo o hizo nada salvo la señora Chi-Chi, quien tomó mi mano y me guío hasta su recámara aun cuando yo le insistí en que no era necesario que me ayudase con la manga de la playera, ella simplemente me arrastró con ella mientras el ambiente festivo retornaba en la morada.

—Tengo algo con lo que podrás sentirte cómoda, tú no te preocupes —decía la señora Chi-Chi como si hace unos momentos no hubiese ocurrido nada.

En mi corazón supe que ella no fue frívola, sino cálida y muy amable. Su tono de voz se había ablandado mucho; yo no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo. Ya no repliqué y sólo me dejé guiar por ella hasta la alcoba que seguramente compartía con el señor Goku.

Durante el camino no pude evitar mirar las otras puertas imaginando que una debía llevar a la habitación de Goten, la otra a un baño y quizás la última a la recámara de Gohan.

—Aquí es —me dijo deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta, abriéndola; despertándome de mis pensamientos—, vamos.

Sin darme tiempo de alzar la mirada y tratar de preguntar por Gohan, la señora Chi-Chi me dejó pasar a su habitación donde me pidió gentilmente que me sentase en la cama mientras ella buscaba "algo adecuado".

—N-no es necesario… con una playera bastará para que pueda lavar la mía —traté de desligar su afán de querer darme una muda completa de ropa.

—Nada de eso —dijo seria rebuscando en su armario donde pasaba con fuerza los ganchos que sostenían los vestidos típicos que ella siempre usaba con una elegancia propia, digna de una princesa. A veces me preguntaba si era una.

Con una timidez nada propia de mí, bajé la mirada al piso.

—¿Co-con un pantalón y una playera…? Así me sentiría más cómoda. —La verdad es que temía arruinar alguno de sus atuendos.

—¿No te vas a rendir, verdad? —me miró por encima del hombro, ¿acaso estaba sonriendo?

Negué con la cabeza tratando de darle una ligera sonrisa. Ella más tarde suspiró y me entregó un blusón corte mediano con mangas cortas de color azul; también unos leggins negros y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color.

—Ya que te esmeras en vestir cómoda, supongo que esto te será útil —me dijo con cierto deje de reprobación. Más tarde me sonrió cuando me dio la ropa, me revolvió un poco el cabello y salió para que pudiese cambiarme no sin antes aclararme que podía lavar mi ropa afuera en el tendedero como siempre.

Ella no era grosera y a mí no me escandalizó su última frase, y es que cada vez que yo venía hasta acá para entrenar un poco con Gohan, traía una muda de ropa extra para poder bañarme al concluir mis ejercicios. Por órdenes de la señora Chi-Chi, debía darme una ducha y luego comer con su familia antes de partir en mi nave ya que según ella, podría enfermarme con el nocturno viento frío de las montañas.

Debía admitir que esta mujer era un bloque firme de hierro que jamás movería a mi conveniencia. Si la señora Chi-Chi decía: "_vas a cenar con nosotros_", es que iba a cenar con ellos.

Aunque de cierto modo, me alegraba mucho cuando la oía hablándome como lo hacía con Goten o Gohan.

Al salir del cuarto de la señora Chi-Chi, luego de dejar mis zapatos y mi vestido en su armario con mucho cuidado y respeto, suspiré algo desanimada con mi playera en manos ya que era lo único que se había ensuciado en realidad, después de todo, no es como si no pudiese lavar mis prendas en casa o pedirle a alguno de los empleados que lo hiciese.

—¿Videl? —casi llegando al final del pasillo, alcé la mirada encontrándome con Gohan, quien vestía de forma bastante casual. Nadie esperaría que así vestiría para el cumpleaños de su madre—. Aquí estás, me dijeron que habías llegado pero que algo había pasado y mi mamá te prestaría algo de su ropa. ¿Estás bien?

Sentí mi cara arder. ¿Acaso nadie le había dicho lo que había pasado?

Bueno… yo no tenía por qué decírselo.

—No es nada, sólo un pequeño accidente con el jugo —le mostré con timidez la manga blanca pintada de naranja.

—Mmm, qué mal. Bueno… ¿sabes? A papá se le ocurrió una idea para el cumpleaños de mamá.

—¿Una idea? —no conocía de mucho al señor Goku pero no me había costado nada notar que en su matrimonio con la señora Chi-Chi, él no era el de las ideas.

Gohan asintió con esa efusividad infantil que ocasionaba que intencionalmente mi corazón se pusiera a palpitar con rapidez.

—Ven, afuera te explico.

El que me tomara del hombro no era nada del otro mundo; solía hacerlo para darme unas leves palmadas amistosas cuando acabábamos de entrenar. Pero cuando dejaba la mano ahí para guiarme a algún sitio, hacía que mi mente volase al instante en el que volví a verlo luego de pensar que había sido asesinado por Bū.

Inhalé profundo mientras trataba de hacer de la vista gorda a algunas miradas pícaras, en especial las que nos mandaba la señora Bulma, el señor Krilin y por supuesto, la señora Chi-Chi. Ésta última hasta se llevó una mano al corazón mientras suspiraba. Yo puedo jurar que sentí mi cara ardiendo aun cuando salí de la casa con Gohan todavía junto a mí.

¿Cómo es que Gohan no había notado las risitas de algunos de sus amigos y el hecho de que mi corazón ya empezaba a hacer mucho ruido? Creo que la señora Chi-Chi tenía razón, seguro el ser tan despistado era uno de los defectos más notorios en los saiyajines.

Pero por otro lado, de cierto modo me sentía aliviada de no tener que explicarle por qué mi corazón no recuperaba su ritmo normal,

—¿Entonces? —carraspeé la garganta llegando hasta el lavabo que tenía la señora Chi-Chi atrás de su casa junto a un tendedero vacío que levemente se movía por la ligera briza.

—Verás, papá cree que nosotros podríamos cocinar algo para ella esta noche.

—¿Ustedes? —alcé la vista hacia Gohan, deteniendo por un segundo el lavado.

—Ajá —asintió—. Quiere hacer una vieja receta del abuelo que, según dice él, mamá todavía no ha probado porque desde que se casaron, sólo ella se ha encargado de los alimentos.

Yo casi sonreí. Eso sí que era algo tierno, jamás se me habría ocurrido que el motivo por el cual el señor Goku no estuviese aquí fuese porque estaría haciendo la cena para su esposa. Esto debía ser algo muy bello de presenciar.

—¿Y es una receta de tu abuelo?

—No, el abuelito de mi papá —dijo con una sonrisa que me obligó a centrarme de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Tuve que empezar a enjuagar con el agua fría o no podría poner como excusa que era el sol el que hacía que mis mejillas estuviesen de un color tan rojizo.

—Ya veo —musité tomando la playera para exprimirla y llevarla pronto al tendedero—. Y supongo que necesitarán ayuda.

Cuando él se rio yo arqueé una ceja.

—¿Qué? —pregunté algo apenada, tratando de ocultarlo bajo una máscara de irritación. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

—¡No, nada! —dijo él rápidamente—. Es solo que él lo tiene todo controlado. Hará una fogata no muy lejos de aquí y salió a buscar los ingredientes que necesita. El señor Piccolo está ayudándolo.

Cierto, a él tampoco lo había visto por acá. Aunque, siendo el señor Piccolo tan poco fan de las fiestas esto debería ser una muestra clara de qué tipo de sujeto era él en realidad. Que prestase su ayuda al señor Goku para darle una sorpresa a la madre de Gohan cuando era más que obvio que él no se prestaría para algo así por cualquiera, era sin duda un hermoso acto de amistad, y quizás, familiar también.

—Ya veo —le incité a continuar. Aquí vino la risita nerviosa que ya me esperaba—. ¿Y?

—En realidad, sólo les falta una cosa.

—¿Qué sería?

—El ingrediente principal.

No entendía el misterio, ¿por qué estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto?

—Gohan, a menos que el platillo sea "brochetas de bebé" no es necesario tanto drama. ¿Qué es lo que tu padre planea cocinar?

Esa pregunta desencadenó una secuencia de hechos que yo, en definitiva, no había planeado para este día.

Para empezar, Gohan me confesó que el platillo ni siquiera él lo había probado antes, pero el señor Goku juraba que era sumamente exquisito… como exótico. Así es. El ingrediente principal que el patriarca Son planeaba darle como regalo a su esposa, era un "_solodomí a las brasas_", y por boca de Gohan, supe que el dichoso _solodomí _era un pescado gigante que sólo habitaba en las profundidades de ciertos lagos profundos alrededor de la Montaña Paoz.

Yo nunca en mi vida había escuchado del pescado _solodomí_ pero si el señor Goku decía que existía y era comestible… entonces tendría que confiar en él. Después de todo, el gran peleador era un residente de toda la vida de estas tierras; ¿cómo podía yo contradecirle?

Así que me decidía a ayudar. Lo haría primero que nada por la señora Chi-Chi, a quien yo apreciaba como a una segunda madre; luego por el señor Goku, quien siempre ha sido amable y paternal conmigo, y por Gohan, quien en serio se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de prepararle un delicioso banquete a su querida mamá.

Yo también me embarqué en la misión con esa energía… o eso claro, hasta que Gohan, a mitad de vuelo hacia el lago más próximo, me dijo al fin qué carnada usaríamos para pescarlo.

—Gohan… yo no sé cantar —le aclaré con estupor y vergüenza.

—No es que cantes bien, sólo que cantes —insistió como si me estuviese pidiendo cualquier cosa, pero, ¿qué podía esperar del Gran Saiyaman? No es como si Gohan estuviese muy en paz con su "sentido del ridículo". Quizás por eso él y mi papá se llevaban tan bien.

Uy, en serio este hombre a veces era un tormento. Un lindo y tierno tormento que muy para mi pesar, no me sentía con las fuerzas de alejar de mi vida.

—El solodomí —continuó—, es diferente a los otros tipos de peces; no se alimenta de gusanos ni de ningún otro animal que no pueda conseguir en las profundidades. Pero mi padre dice que es atraído positivamente hasta la superficie ante los tonos altos y bajos que sólo una mujer puede emitir al cantar; si no asciende hasta donde yo pueda verlo, me será demasiado tardado encontrarlo —entonces vino ese tono de voz que me hace decirle "sí" a prácticamente todas las ridiculeces que me propone—. Por favor, Videl.

Al final suspiré viendo ya muy cerca el dichoso lago.

—De acuerdo… ¡pero si esto no funciona voy a…!

—¡Es ahí! —me interrumpió bajando más veloz que yo hacia la orilla del lago.

Al bajar, lo miré con irritación y un sonrojo fuerte en mis mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con el clima cálido de esta tarde.

—¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que debo empezar a cantar ahora o…? —por poco me mordí la lengua cuando lo vi desprenderse de la playera de manga larga.

Tragándome mis palabras desvié la mirada; casi le iba a gritar por tomarme tan desprevenida, de no ser porque la razón vino a mí primero. En definitiva iba a quedar como una tonta si me atrevía a preguntarle por qué se quitaba sus prendas antes de entrar al lago. Iba a cazar al pez desde adentro del agua, era obvio que no iba a hacerlo con la playera y los zapatos deportivos con los que había salido.

«Por favor que no se quite los pantalones, por favor que no se quite los pantalones», porque si lo hiciese, seguramente iba a entrar en una crisis de nervios.

Apenas estaba lidiando con mis emociones al tenerlo cerca de mí con la ropa puesta.

Sin la playera pude mirar qué tan bien le hacían los entrenamientos, qué tan marcados eran los músculos de cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

_¡Videl, por favor!_

—Escucha, Videl —me distrajo él—, aproximadamente soporto unos quince y veinte minutos abajo el agua. Yo busco, tú cantas y esperaremos lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Inhalé aliviada de que se dejase los pantalones. Aun así el hecho de verlo sin nada cubriéndole el torso era muy vertiginoso para mí y mi poca decencia mental.

—D-de acuerdo —dije cerrando los ojos tratando de lidiar con la pena que me provocaba el tener que cantar para atraer a un pescado.

¿Y si lo hacía tan mal que en vez de atraerlo lo ahuyentaría?

Obvio, Gohan no reparó en mi temor.

—¡Bien! —asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Allá vamos!

Cuando se lanzó al agua, yo suspiré destensando los músculos.

¿Ahora debía empezar? ¿Y qué debía de cantar? ¿Lo que fuese?

Se me ocurrieron un par de ideas. Para variar lo primero que pudo articular al abrir la boca fue un chillido de ratón.

Santo cielo, esto iba a ser difícil. Mejor yo me hubiese metido al agua y que Gohan se sentara a cantar. Pero no es como si ahora pudiese alcanzarlo haya abajo considerando lo veloz que era.

_Vamos, Videl… tú puedes._

—Yo puedo —suspiré aclarando mi garganta.

Recordé una canción popular que se había hecho eco en la ciudad, el artista era un nuevo talento y por lo que se sabía, ese era su éxito. Yo sabía la letra bastante bien porque en ninguna parte dejaba de sonar: en la escuela, en todos los gimnasios de mi padre, en los centros comerciales y básicamente en casi todas las cafeterías.

La canté por lo menos dos veces, había momentos en los que me detenía porque pensaba que algo estaba moviéndose bajo el agua, sin embargo cuando me daba cuenta de que no era nada volvía a tararear mientras mi garganta se volvía a preparar.

Cuando iba por la quinta vez, la cabeza de Gohan salió del agua.

—Parece que no está aquí —voló hacia mi dirección sentándose a un lado mío—, puedo jurar que le di la vuelta a todo este lago y no hay nada.

—¿Entonces? —inquirí.

—Pues… habrá que seguir buscando.

Se levantó, tomó su playera, sus zapatos y levitó.

—Vamos, Videl —me llamó desde arriba. No tardé en levantarme en vuelo junto a él.

Ojalá que lo que haya dicho Gohan sea cierto y no hubiese peces ahí. La verdad es que no me apetecía oír que yo no era lo suficientemente _atrayente _para el solodomí luego de que me esforcé cantando lo mejor que pude aunque no haya sido digno de una profesional.

¡Hice lo que pude, ¿de acuerdo?!

—No hay que perder la fe —me dijo Gohan al cabo de un rato—. Mi padre dice que ahora ya no hay tantos pescados debido a que hubo una época en la que las grandes industrias se aprovecharon del solodomí cazándolo en exceso, ocasionando que hoy en día no quedasen muchos por aquí. Él por supuesto, tampoco buscaba al solodomí por ese motivo… sin embargo… mamá no cumple cuarenta todos los años así que quería hacerle algo especial.

—Ya veo —apreté los puños. Inhalé profundo y espeté—: ¡entonces démonos prisa, Gohan! ¡Todavía queda prepararlo y cocinarlo!

Me adelanté lo más rápido que pude sabiendo bien que Gohan no tardaría en alcanzarme, aunque en esta ocasión se me hizo muy extraño que no intentase ir más allá que yo; como si me diese ventaja. Cuando me decidí a mirar hacia atrás con esfuerzo debido al viento que golpeaba mi cara, pude percatarme de que él estaba sonriendo sin siquiera sentir ninguna molestia en sus ojos.

—¡¿Pasa algo?! —pregunté dándome cuenta de que en efecto, a él no le costaba nada seguir mi ritmo.

—Nada malo —respondió negando con la cabeza. Pero no borró esa amena sonrisa de su cara—. ¡Ya casi llegamos al siguiente lago! ¡Es ese de allá!

Señaló uno mucho más grande que el anterior. ¿Y yo tenía que atraer a un pescado usando mi voz? ¿Acaso me oiría? Un ojo comenzó a saltarme cuando me vi en la duda.

—¡Hagámoslo, Videl! —sin dejarme reaccionar, Gohan se adelantó con una velocidad que yo no pude siquiera ver. Él de forma rápida dejó sus cosas en la orilla y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba adentro del agua.

Cuando puse los pies en el suelo, un poco de agua me cayó sobre el rostro.

—Qué energía —mascullé acomodándome el cabello, el cual por el vuelo ya se había alborotado por completo.

Me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol no muy lejos del lago, ahí volví a entonar la dichosa canción que ya me sabía. La terminé aproximadamente dos veces hasta que Gohan salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hay muchos acá abajo! —dijo feliz—, ¡bien hecho! ¡Los atrajiste! Pero hay uno que parece ser el indicado… los otros son demasiado jóvenes. ¡No vayas a parar!

Entonces volvió al interior del agua.

Quizás ni yo misma sepa con exactitud cómo describir la dicha que me hizo sentir con sus palabras. Me llevé una mano al corazón con una sonrisa y aclaré mi garganta. Al cuerno si no cantaba bien, estaba ayudando al chico que me gusta (¡sí! ¡Eso dije!) Y nada más importaba ahora.

Canté… canté… canté y canté, hasta que al fin hubo turbación en el agua.

¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi!

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó con euforia ante nuestra clara victoria.

Pero yo me quedé completamente muda. Pero no porque el pescado fuese de un tamaño casi gigante, el doble de lo que yo me imaginaba que sería… sino porque…

¿Dónde diablos estaban sus pantalones?

Literalmente me quedé petrificada con una mano arriba y esa estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, aun cuando Gohan lanzó al enorme pescado atrás de mí y volvió al agua por sus pantalones. Yo… yo no reaccioné hasta que volví a escuchar el agua.

—¡No podrás creer la lucha que dio! —se sacudió el cabello sin verse en lo absoluto apenado por lo de antes. Como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que yo era una chica y era la primera vez en mi vida que…

En ese momento supe que no iba a poder dormir esta noche.

—¡Vamos! —con total normalidad, se puso la playera y los pantalones—, ¡todavía debemos llevar el solodomí a mi padre!

—Ajá —apenas pude articular eso sintiendo mi cara demasiado caliente para mi propio bien.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Si tengo que ser honesta no recuerdo mucho más de lo que ocurrió ese día; fue como si mi cerebro se hubiese apagado y todo ocurriese a mí alrededor sin yo percatarme de nada.

Traté de eludir a Gohan durante todo lo que quedó de la tarde mientras nos encontrábamos con el señor Goku en un punto casi exiliado donde él ya tenía lista una enorme fogata y una (muy larga) mesa de madera con todo lo que íbamos a necesitar encima de ella.

Mientras Gohan mantenía viva la fogata y persuadía al señor Piccolo para que le ayudase a cortar los jitomates, yo apoyé al señor Goku a limpiar al enorme pescado, a preparar el gigantesco plato hecho de plata (¿dónde lo habrá conseguido?) con verduras y al final volví casa de los Son con Gohan para bañarnos; esta vez usando la puerta trasera para no levantar sospechas de nada lo planeado.

Sin embargo, apenas pusimos los pies sobre la tierra, Gohan me tomó del hombro para detener mis pasos.

_»Videl… yo… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco por haberme ayudado _—dijo con un cierto toque de nerviosismo que me hizo hiperventilar.

Cabe decir que yo todavía no encontraba las palabras para responderle, aunque hice mi mejor intento.

_»Por nada _—musité con las mejillas aún rojas.

Por suerte cuando él me soltó, yo pude desviarme tomando mi playera seca del tendedero antes de pasar a la casa, Gohan me permitió ir primero a la ducha donde me vestí de vuelta con mi ropa inicial. Al salir de vuelta, lavé la ropa que me había prestado la señora Chi-Chi mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Gohan terminase de alistarse; para entonces, aguardar hasta la noche donde la señora Bulma, con ayuda de sus robots nos hicieron salir al jardín donde habían algunos postes de luz enterrados en la tierra iluminando perfectamente un área grande, donde ya se estaba preparado una enorme mesa con aperitivos y bebidas.

A la señora Chi-Chi casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando la señora Bulma le confesó que no había cena para esa noche. Yo por supuesto, vi la mentira en esas palabras pero la señora Chi-Chi tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de ello. Hasta que todos, excepto ella, pudimos observar que el señor Goku con ayuda del señor Piccolo (quien tenía una cara larga) descendían del cielo con la enorme charola en sus manos.

_»Chi-Chi, voltea y cállate. Tu cena está atrás de ti _—pidió la señora Bulma con una enorme sonrisa burlona en la boca.

_»¡No voltearé a ninguna parte! ¡No puede ser, Bulma! ¡Tú prometiste me…!_

_»Hola, Chi-Chi _—la interrumpió el señor Goku a sus espaldas—_. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_»¡Y tú, pedazo de… ¿Dónde has…?! _—pero pronto su molestia se evaporó para abrir paso a la sorpresa—, _¿pero qué es…?_

Escuché a Gohan reír levemente a mis espaldas ocasionándome un ligero temblor.

Yo, con una sonrisa, bajé la mirada a mis pies sintiéndome extraordinariamente bien al lado de Gohan, con Trunks y Goten revoloteando por todos lados porque querían ser los primeros en morder el solodomí que desprendía un aroma exquisito… y con todos los amigos y familiares de los Son aplaudiendo para celebrar a la esposa más feliz de esa noche.

Cuando Gohan puso una mano sobre mi hombro para incitarme a tomar asiento junto a él, yo no me negué ni pregunté por qué no me había soltado hasta que la comida llegó a nosotros. Hasta que quizás, él pudo asegurarse de que todos los presentes estuviesen entretenidos en lo suyo para acercar sus labios a mí oreja y susurrar:

_»¿Quisieras ir al cine conmigo mañana?_

Sin voltear para verlo a los ojos, porque supe que si lo hacía iba a desmayarme, tomé el tenedor que estaba al lado de mi plato con tanta emoción adentro de mí que pensé que era sorprendente que no estuviese temblando.

Al final asentí con la cabeza.

_»Sí _—le dije con más dicha de la que quería mostrar, pero me resultó imposible contener mi alegría. Eso significaba que nuestra primera cita, todavía estaba pendiente.

_»Me alegro _—respondió Gohan en el mismo tono—, _y esta vez… yo paso por ti._

Entonces se alejó para recibir con alegría a su madre quien, para sorpresa de nadie, volvió a preguntarnos con mucha insistencia cuándo íbamos a darle la noticia de que nos casaríamos.

Con suerte, quizás ese día llegase pronto.

Incluso yo, lo espero con ansias.

**—FIN—**

* * *

**D**efiniciones:

**Qipao**: es un tipo de vestido utilizado en China. De él deriva otro tipo de vestimenta conocida como _cheongsam_. Los tibetanos y vietnamitas usan trajes similares.

* * *

_Jajajaja, en la imagen Gohan mantiene un poco los pantalones pero en el fic yo se los quité por completo jajaja. ¿Me pasé? _

_Aunque como pueden ver, eso de la desnudez no sólo no le preocupa a Goku jajaja. Yo sé que en realidad a Gohan sí le importaría salir completamente sin ropa frente a los ojos de Videl, pero jugué mucho con "¿y qué pasa si no le importase?" jajaja. ¿O quizás sí le afectó pero lo disimuló muy bien ya que era Videl quien contaba todo desde su perspectiva?_

_Ustedes juzguen._

_¡Gracias por leer y aceptarme en la actividad! ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
